


beachin'

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [30]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Carlos and TK enjoy an early morning on the beach.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: July OTP Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 44





	beachin'

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30: seashells
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

Carlos and TK run into the ocean, loving the quiet of the morning, before all the families and crowds show up.

“Ouch!” Carlos shouts, a searing pain on the sole of his foot. He hops on one foot to inspect the injury and notices the suspect poking out of the sand at the edge of the water. A sharp seashell that’s only half buried.

“You okay?” TK says, examining Carlos’ foot, lightly running his fingertips across the skin. “There doesn’t seem to be any blood or anything.”

Carlos moves his foot from TK’s hand, definitely not giggling, and gently puts it back down on the ground, putting his weight on it.

“Seems fine now, just the shock of it I guess,” Carlos says with a shrug, embarrassment creeping up his spine. TK just laughs though, clearly not worried.

“It’s a good thing it’s our last day so the evil seashells don’t pray on your tender feet,” TK says, but it’s with good humor as he pecks Carlos’ cheek.

“C’mon, let’s go further into the water and make out before the hordes come out,” TK says, tugging on Carlos’ hand.

And who is Carlos to deny his _husband_ on their _honeymoon_?


End file.
